1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for requesting a date. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for requesting a date with a driver of a vehicle spotted, via the license plate number of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for communication systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a method for requesting a date with a driver of a vehicle spotted, via the license plate number of the vehicle.
Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.